The Thing From Another World
The Thing From Another World is a multimedia franchise based on a short story written by John Campbell Jr. The men of an antarctic base discover an alien ship frozen below the ice. Surprisingly the pilot of the ship turns out to still be very much alive, and more than that can make any living thing into more of itself. The base quickly descents into paranoia until Assistant Commander MacReady discovers how to discern the difference between human and clone. After killing all of the animals, and men, it had infested they are just barely able to destroy the alien before it finished a duplicate of its spaceship, thus saving the Earth. The first movie adaptation of the story, The Thing From Another World, took several liberties with the alien, turning it into a man-shaped plant that could not infect living things, but instead fed on blood and could regrow its limbs. The second adaptation, John Carpenter's The Thing, was almost completely faithful to the original story, leaving out only the alien's telepathic ability. All media afterwards was based on John Carpenter's version of the story. Eternal Vows The Northman Nightmare Questionable Research After the destruction of the antarctic base a group of scientists land at the site looking for The Thing. They find what's left of it, frozen and inert. They return to their floating lab with it and all the research Blair had done. Once there they begin testing the creature and find that it is, indeed, exactly as deadly as it always had been. Coming face to face with the possible extinction of all life on earth, one of the scientists refuses to continue experimentations. Their leader, Douglas, tells him there is no place for morals in his laboratory. They get into a scuffle, and a frozen containment box ends up breaking on the ground. Meanwhile the only two members of the crew not present run into one another, and Karl is very surprised to find Arlene building a spaceship in the boat's engineroom. The gathered scientists are about to test themselves for possible contamination when they hear Karl's gun go off. They split up to check up on him only to find Arlene fully transformed and tearing the ship apart. Those who escape come back to find the lab similarly destroyed and the original specimin loose. Douglas barely escapes, and manages to make it to the ship's helecopter with his wife Barbara. They are about to take off when Douglas insists that Barbara test herself to proove she's human. She lunges at him, reavealing that she too is a Thing. Douglas burns her and the ship, just barely leaping off before it explodes and incinerates all of the Things onboard. Alone on the open ocean, Douglas clutches a piece of floating debris. There is no strength left in him when he realises a seagull is watching him with a knowing, bloodshot eye, and he can do nothing to stop it from flying off. Category:Novel Category:Movie Category:Comic Category:Alien